Mini ficDrabble collection
by laura-elric
Summary: as the title says its a ItaDei mini fic/drabble collection, this is just a project, read more inside


What can I say about this one? I've just realized that most of my mini-fics had a weird connection( O_o scary) so I glued them and it became a short fics/ drabbles collection I will post this as a test if I get some reviews telling me to post all the damn drabbles already then I will edit this fic and I will add a not so sweet message to a said friend that keep saying that I suck and I should stop writing(yeah I am talking about you Giovanna) anyway please enjoy and honestly tell me what you think

By KoNeKo – Chan

**~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~**

**Mini-fics/****Drabble collection -**** part**** 1 – Deidara**

**~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~**

**Eyes**

Deidara had a mourning routine and he was absolutely faithful for it, it was almost religious enough to put Hidan's rituals in shame, it was done as much as Kakuzu's fund planning and almost as necessary as Sasori's puppets adjusting, he would wake up brush and style his hair, shave, brush his teeth (yeah the hand/mouths too) and most importantly put on a nice thick eyeliner, it made his eyes "pop" and, he saw ichibi's ridiculous copy of his style, only he could make it hot, he made that every damn morning and he didn't give a shit if they were camping in the middle of nowhere he would look stunning no matter what, the said example was happening right now, he was sitting by a lake looking at his reflection making sure that his eyes were perfectly symmetric when his years of practice begun to fail, he couldn't hold the tool on its proper place, he was shaking and frustrated, last night he didn't managed to convince Itachi that tent sex would be hot, 'we can't do this Deidara' 'we cant wake Kisame up and Sasori doesn't even sleep', wuss, the artist had a very wet morning because of that and had to do his ritual a little later since he had to wash his sheets, he haven't eaten yet and he couldn't blow anything up because they where under cover, then it happened, he poked himself in the eye, great, fucking great, it had been years since that last happened, and only to make it better there was a noise coming from the bushes.

"What are you doing here?" Itachi, gosh it was all his fault, a nice fuck could've solved this whole thing up, but no, dark haired hottie didn't wanted to get caught.

"Shut up I have make up in my eye" Said Deidara frenetically rubbing his aching eye

"Not such a big surprise I have to sa-" Itachi stopped abruptly when the other turned around, one side of his face and hair where wet and the other intact, his hurtled eye kind of red and watery full of tears wanting to come out "Great now I think one of my lashes fell on my eye too" Itachi could not stop staring at that wet face he looked so fragile and, well, non Deidara-ish, he couldn't help coming closer.

"What are you doing, no, NO! stop! I am still mad at you- Hey! Don't come any closer"

"Just stay quiet for a moment" he blew lightly on the blonde's eye successfully making the lash fly away from the artist's eye proceeding to kiss the corner of the boy's eye tracing a line to his lips Deidara was still a little reluctant but he gave out eventually, he knew that this was the close he would get to a real 'I am sorry'. Well the make out section obviously turned onto something else like everything involving them.

"Sooo… when can we get out of this bush Sasori-san?"

"Just wait until they are finished"

"Awn~ Itachiii~"

**~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~**

Well I hope you liked this little preview(I really do) and please review ok every tiny little comment is like a son to me I really, really love to know that people(specially boys and girls from the US it is so nice to please people from other countries) like to read my crappy stuff, sorry if I over reacted about the reviews but you know I get over exited about stuff, my new green day CD just arrived yesterday and I am still jumping up and down every time I press play XD anyway hope you enjoyed and please comment ^^

By KoNeKo – Chan

as the title says its a ItaDei mini fic/drabble collection, this is just a project thou read more inside


End file.
